blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze of Glory/Gallery/2
Stripes in vines S1E1-2 Bubble starts to shake.png|"Hey look. The bubble. I think it's about to..." S1E1-2 Blaze's bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Blaze hangs in mid-air.png|"Pop!" S1E1-2 Blaze drops down a rock.png S1E1-2 Blaze starts falling down a hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges cactus.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges more cactus.png S1E1-2 AJ "Look out, Blaze!" 2.png|"Look out, Blaze!" S1E1-2 Blaze reaches a cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze flies off the cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze finally comes to a stop.png S1E1-2 Blaze "What a ride".png|"What a ride!" S1E1-2 AJ "Where do you think we are?".png|"Hey Blaze. Where do you think we are?" S1E1-2 Where are we.png|“I don't know, AJ. But we're far from Axle City. That's for sure." S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ hear Stripes.png|"HELLO?! Can anyone hear me?!?" S1E1-2 AJ "That sounds like Stripes".png|"That sounds like Stripes, the tiger truck!" S1E1-2 AJ doesn't see Stripes.png|"But...I don't see him." S1E1-2 Blaze requesting the viewer's help.png|Me neither. Help us look for Stripes. S1E1-2 Where's Stripes.png|Do you see Stripes? S1E1-2 There he is.png|He's way up there! S1E1-2 Stripes relieved to see Blaze and AJ.png|"Blaze! AJ! Boy am I glad to see you..." S1E1-2 Stripes' bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Stripes gets trapped in some vines.png S1E1-2 We'll get you down.png S1E1-2 How will we save Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze thinks.png S1E1-2 Blaze has an idea.png S1E1-2 Blaze spots rock ramps.png|We can use these rocks to help us jump to the top! S1E1-2 AJ explains the function of the rocks.png|The rocks are shaped like ramps. And if we drive really fast up a ramp, it'll launch us up in the air. Let's check them out. S1E1-2 AJ activates his Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E1-2 Ramp trajectories.png|Trajectory S1E1-2 Blaze "Let's do it".png S1E1-2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps off the correct ramp.png S1E1-2 Blaze makes it to the first ledge.png S1E1-2 AJ "We made it".png S1E1-2 Stripes still trapped.png S1E1-2 Stripes' vines start to break.png S1E1-2 We have to save Stripes.png S1E1-2 AJ sees something.png S1E1-2 More ramps.png S1E1-2 Which ramp should we use.png S1E1-2 Blaze about to jump again.png S1E1-2 Blaze charges for the second jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps from the green ramp.png S1E1-2 Blaze makes it to the second ledge.png S1E1-2 More of the vines break.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes!".png|Hang on, Stripes! S1E1-2 Yet more ramps.png S1E1-2 Now which ramp should we use.png S1E1-2 Blaze charges toward the third jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps off the blue ramp, does a flip.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaches the third ledge.png S1E1-2 Yet more vines break.png S1E1-2 Blaze alarmed.png S1E1-2 AJ "Just one more jump".png|Hurry. Just one more jump. S1E1-2 Last ramps.png S1E1-2 Final trajectory question.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!" again.png S1E1-2 Blaze ready for the last jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze spins his tires.png S1E1-2 Stripes about to fall.png S1E1-2 Blaze about to jump for the last time.png S1E1-2 Blaze rescues Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes make it to safety.png S1E1-2 Stripes hugs Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze asks Stripes if he's okay.png S1E1-2 Stripes "I just wish I wasn't so far away".png S1E1-2 Stripes "I so wanted to be in that championship race".png S1E1-2 Stripes "I'll never make it back in time".png S1E1-2 Blaze "Don't give up".png S1E1-2 Blaze "Drive as fast as we can".png S1E1-2 AJ decides to use Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 Stripes watches Blaze turn around.png S1E1-2 Blaze deploys his boosters again.png S1E1-2 Stripes astounded.png S1E1-2 Second Blazing speed request.png|Here we go again! S1E1-2 Let's Blaze again.png S1E1-2 Blaze uses Blazing Speed again.png S1E1-2 Stripes "He IS fast!".png|"He IS fast!" S1E1-2 Stripes hurries to follow Blaze.png Let's Blaze! S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes drive alongside each other.png|"Monster Machine World Championship..." S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes high tire.png|"...Here we come!" S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes approach a ramp.png|And here comes the show's very first musical number! S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes jump into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes flip through the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes land back on the ground.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes speed past.png S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes on a sand incline.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes leap off.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes approach a loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes smile at each other.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes reach the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes in the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes finish the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes high tire again.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes head for a forest.png Meanwhile, back at the Monster Dome... S1E1-2 Monster Dome track again.png S1E1-2 Bump "Fasten your seatbelts".png S1E1-2 Bump "The Monster Machine World Championship is starting soon".png S1E1-2 Trucks cheering in the stands.png S1E1-2 Joe and Gus's debut.png S1E1-2 Bump announces a change in the race.png S1E1-2 Bump reports on the racers' disappearance.png S1E1-2 Only Crusher is left.png S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png S1E1-2 Trucks gasp in shock.png S1E1-2 Crusher snickering at the start.png S1E1-2 Gabby "don't make it back in time".png S1E1-2 Gabby "Crusher's gonna win the race".png S1E1-2 Gabby "And get the trophy!".png S1E1-2 Crusher smiling triumphantly.png S1E1-2 Crusher tells Pickle he's the only one racing.png S1E1-2 Pickle "sit back and relax".png S1E1-2 Pickle offers Crusher his cotton candy.png S1E1-2 Crusher refuses.png S1E1-2 Pickle "Oh, come on".png S1E1-2 Crusher "Too sticky".png S1E1-2 Pickle "I just think you'll like it".png S1E1-2 Crusher still says no.png S1E1-2 Pickle "You don't want any".png S1E1-2 Pickle unknowingly next to a fan.png S1E1-2 Pickle notices the fan.png S1E1-2 Cotton candy lands on Crusher's head.png S1E1-2 Crusher with a cotton candy hairstyle.png|LOL! S1E1-2 Crusher annoyed.png Darington's bear chase S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs the grass.png|Sniff...sniff...sniff... S1E1-2 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png|"Hey, wait up, Blaze. I'm picking up a scent." S1E1-2 Blaze "What do you smell?".png|"What? What do you smell?" S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs again.png|"I think..." S1E1-2 Stripes "another Monster Machine nearby".png|"There's another Monster Machine nearby." S1E1-2 AJ "I wonder where".png|"I wonder where." S1E1-2 Where's Darington.png|Do you see him? S1E1-2 He's on the hill.png|It's Darington! S1E1-2 Stripes calls for Darington.png|Darington, over here! S1E1-2 Darington hears his name called.png|Right on cue! S1E1-2 Darington going up a ramp.png|DARINGTOOOOOOOON!!!!! S1E1-2 Darington tumbling through the air uncontrollably.png S1E1-2 Darington landing on his front tires.png S1E1-2 Darington finishes his jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes cheer for Darington.png|Wow! Nice jump! Hey, Darington! S1E1-2 Darington "You'll never guess".png|"Boy, am I glad to see you guys. You'll never guess what I saw out here in these woods!" S1E1-2 AJ "What did you see?".png|"What? What did you see?" S1E1-2 Darington "Grizzly trucks!".png|"Grizzly trucks!" S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes gasp in shock.png|GASP! S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes in shocked surprise.png|"Grizzly trucks?!?" S1E1-2 Stripes "What did you do?".png|"What did you do?!?" S1E1-2 Darington explains.png|"Well, I sped away from them as fast as I could." S1E1-2 Darington "Those grizzlies were right behind me".png|"But wherever I went, those grizzlies were right behind me!" S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes shocked again.png|Wow!!! S1E1-2 AJ "So, how did you get away?".png|"So, how did you get away?" S1E1-2 Darington "I didn't".png|"Ah, I didn't." S1E1-2 Darington "They’re still right behind me".png|"They’re still right behind me." S1E1-2 Do you see any grizzlies.png|Uh-oh...do you see any trucks that look like bears? S1E1-2 That's them up there.png|Yeah! That's them!! S1E1-2 Grizzlies on a hill.png S1E1-2 Grizzlies come down hill.png S1E1-2 Stripes freaking out.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Let's get outta here!".png|"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" S1E1-2 Grizzlies start chasing.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes come over hill.png|RUN!!! S1E1-2 Grizzlies come over hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Darington jump over wall.png S1E1-2 Stripes jumps over wall.png S1E1-2 Grizzlies smash the wall.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes cross a log bridge.png S1E1-2 Grizzlies cross a log bridge.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes hurry through the forest.png S1E1-2 Let's hide.png|Guys, Over here! Hide! S1E1-2 Grizzlies run past.png|That was a close one. S1E1-2 Blaze peeks out of bush.png|I think we lost them...for now, anyway. S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes come out of bush.png S1E1-2 Darington with leaves in his mouth.png S1E1-2 Darington spits leaves out.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington laugh.png|LOL! S1E1-2 Blaze "This way, guys".png|"This way, guys!" Will it sink or float? S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington come to a river.png|Uh-oh! A river! We have to get across! S1E1-2 Darington panics.png|"But w-we don't have much time before the grizzlies catch up!!" S1E1-2 Blaze thinking again.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We can float across the river".png|"I know! We can float across the river." S1E1-2 Blaze "Everyone look for something we can float on".png|"Quick, everyone look for something we can float on." S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington search the forest.png|Hmm... S1E1-2 Stripes found a flat piece of wood.png|Here's a flat piece of wood. S1E1-2 Darington found a rock.png|Here's a rock. S1E1-2 Blaze found a curved piece of wood.png|And here's a curved piece of wood. S1E1-2 We need something that can float.png|Remember, we need something that can float us down the river. (Buoyancy) S1E1-2 Which will float.png|Which do you think will float? S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington toss their ideas into the river.png|Oh yeah! Well. Let's test our ideas out and see what floats. S1E1-2 The wood floats; the rock sinks.png|Look, the rock sank! S1E1-2 We can't use the rock.png|"I guess we can't use that to float across the river." S1E1-2 The woods are floating.png|"Aha! But both pieces of wood are floating, we can get away on those!" S1E1-2 Darington jumps to the flat wood.png|Let's try the flat wood first. S1E1-2 Darington lands on the flat wood.png|"Ta-da!" S1E1-2 Flat wood starts to sink.png|Uh-oh, it's sinking! S1E1-2 Darington "What's goin' on_here?".png|"Hey, w-what's goin' on here?" S1E1-2 Blaze "You're sinking".png|Darington, you're sinking! Jump! S1E1-2 Darington jumps to the curved wood.png S1E1-2 Darington lands on the curved wood.png|"Ta-da?" S1E1-2 Darington is floating.png|Hey, the curved wood is floating! S1E1-2 The curved wood works.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington hear the grizzlies.png|GRRRRR!!! S1E1-2 Grizzlies in the distance.png|Here come the grizzlies!! S1E1-2 The grizzlies are coming.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Everybody in".png|Quick, everybody in!! S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes jump to the curved wood.png S1E1-2 Wood boat starts floating away.png|"Ha-ha! So long, grizzlies!" We've Got Buoyancy! S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington ride their wood boat.png|Wheeeeee!!! S1E1-2 Frog standing on lily pad.png S1E1-2 Frog stands on a lily pad with a hole.png S1E1-2 Frog joins another frog on a curved lily pad.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against left side of river.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against right side of river.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against left side of river again.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against right side of river again.png S1E1-2 Boat bumps against left side of river yet again.png S1E1-2 AJ feeling dizzy.png|Whoaaaaaaa... S1E1-2 Blaze and friends "Our boat has the power to float".png S1E1-2 Boat approaching waterfall.png S1E1-2 Boat falls down the waterfall.png S1E1-2 Boat splashes to the bottom.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes all wet.png S1E1-2 Blaze enjoying the ride.png S1E1-2 Darington enjoying the ride.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington floating away.png S1E1-2 Frog croaks from rock.png To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries